That '70s Poetry Compilation
by taylorswiftrox
Summary: A series of poetry written by/for the characters! 24th chapter is up!
1. She's the One

**Main Chapter Coupling: ****Eric/Donna**

She's the one

The one you've known forever

The one who lives 20 steps away from you

The one you've had a crush on for just as long

The one who took a chance and kissed you the night of the Rundgren concert

The one who wanted to get you the perfect gift for your birthday

The one who thought you were cool just for rebelling against your parents

The one who thinks dancing in your driveway is just as cool as a regular date

The one who could have anyone else, but chose you

The one who patiently waited almost a year for your first date, but ended up ruining it anyway

The one you kissed because you just didn't care

The one who went on the pill not long after that

The one you took to prom

The one who was there for you when you're grandma died

She's the one

The one who could never truly be angry at you

The one you told "I love cake"

The one who needed to be convinced that you really did love her

The one who slept in your bed before you actually slept together

The one who stood up for you, but you got suspended anyway

The one who will always tell you everything, on her own time, of course

The one who will never let you live anything down

The one who, even though she says she hates it, loves when you sing

The one you waited for because you loved her

The one who came to you for advice on how to write vows

The one who "will always love you"

The one who will always be by your side

She's the one

The one who warned you, but you wouldn't listen to anyway

The one who only wants what's best for you

The one who sees a future with you, but not in the way you want it to be

The one you know so much about, even if it wasn't enough to keep the relationship going

The one who will always be stuck in her feminist ways

The one who needs to branch away from her life with you

The one you'll always be chasing after

The one you loved with everything you had

The one who didn't want to promise you something she wouldn't be able to keep

The one you had to give up, so she could be free to live the life she wanted

She's the one

The one you could never live without

The one who can never let you win

The one who knows you're her shoulder to cry on

The one who uses her writing to get rid of her pain

The one who needs her space

The one who will always keep falling in love with you

The one who has a life outside of her relationship with you

The one who has to move on in order to survive

The one who only ever fully gave herself to you

The one you wanted when she didn't want you

The one who wanted you when you didn't want her

She's the one

The one you drove thousands of miles just to see again

The one you trusted with your most private secrets, your fears, your hopes

The one who gave you a ring full of promise for the future that she once thought she didn't want

The one you wanted to share the rest of your life with

The one who you wanted to prove your worth to

The one whose love is realer than anything you could imagine

The one who's a constant reminder in your head to always do the best you can

The one who is always cheering for you on the sidelines

The one you'd do anything to be with, even if it would mean going against your parents

She's the one

The one who stayed with you when the dreams you both shared had to be put aside to help others

The one you only had the best interests for

The one whose jealousy was only out of love

The one who you still like to embarrass, no matter how old you may be

The one you'd go to the moon and back if it meant making her happy

The one you'll always remain faithful to

The one who you'll never leave behind

The one whose amazing future you couldn't, wouldn't ruin

The one whose life you always put in front of your own

The one you will always come back for

She's the one

The one who you continued moving forward with

The one you always entertained with your crazy antics

The one you had to grow up for

The one you impressed with your new-found fighting skills

The one who will always be the most beautiful women to you

The one who you didn't want to be a burden to

The one who tried her best to get you to stay

The one you will forever be your best friend

The one who will always remember where your relationship started

The one who you left to explore your dreams instead of the other way around

She's the one

The one who thought she could survive without you

The one who kept her promise of always loving you

The one whose love for you grew stronger over the long distance

The one who tried her best to live without

The one who had to move on, no matter how hard it was

The one who tried to hide her new crush from her friends

The one who tried her best to convince everyone things between you and her were never going to work out

The one who couldn't be with the person she wanted the most

The one who had to give up on one person after realizing her true feelings lied with someone else

The one who knows things will never be the way they used to

The one you bid "Happy New Year" to when the time was just right

The one who started it all again like she did so long ago: with a kiss

She's the one you've been waiting for


	2. Why

**A/N: Besides fanfiction and fiction itself, poetry is one of my favorite types of writing and, while doing our poetry unit in my English class, I came up with the idea to write That '70s Poetry. Let me know what you think!**

**Main Chapter Coupling: ****Jackie/Hyde**

Why do I still wait up for you at night?

Why do I still think you'll come back?

Why do I still think that "someday" is going to come soon?

Why do I still watch my step everywhere I go?

Why do I still hope you'll get the hint?

Why do I still believe your feelings will change?

Why do I still get jealous when I see you with someone else?

Why do I still look back to our future, to see what could have been?

Why do I still want you back with me?

Why do I still think everything will work out between us?

Why do I still wear the shirt you gave me to sleep?

Why do I still go to bed crying almost every night?

Why do I still look up hen the door opens, thinking it'll be you?

Why do I still find it hard to breathe when you're around?

Why do I still remember everything you said?

Why do I still wish you'll understand?

Why do I still keep on living?

Why do I still keep the promises I made to you?

Why do I still think you'll keep the ones you made to me?

Why do I still have things to say to you?

Why do I still stay single for you?

Why do I still believe that you love me?

Why do I still do, too?


	3. Evolving Love

**Main Chapter Coupling: ****Eric/Donna**

It all started with a kiss

A kiss that made your feelings for each other be fully revealed

A kiss that started a relationship

A relationship full of firsts

Of lasts

Of tears

Of laughter

Of anguish

Of joy

A kiss full of promises, secrets, hopes, and dreams

It started on the Cruiser

The car that started a relationship

The car you loved almost as much as her

A relationship full of happiness

Of sadness

Of love

Of hate

Of faith

Of despair

The car that brought you together

It all ended with a kiss

A kiss that made both you realize you couldn't be a part

A kiss that she forgave you for everything you did, for the places you went

For everything that she did, for all the places she went

It all ended on the Cruiser

The car where you'd sit and talk about anything

The car that'd seen you both grow up

That saw both of your tears,

Your love evolve


	4. When We Leave This Place

**Main Chapter Characters: Everyone**

**POV: Donna**

**Time Period: Finale**

When we leave this place, will things be the same?

Will we see each other as often as we do now?

Will we ever return back to the place where it all began?

Will we pursue the dreams we made so long ago?

Will we keep the promises we made together?

Will we still whisper our secrets to the wind, hoping the other will hear them?

Will we bring our kids to the house we grew up in, the house of the greatest grandparents they'll know?

When we leave this place, will things be the way they were?

Will we be able to walk through our yards to meet each other?

Will we be able to call each other and be there or each other in mere moments?

Will we be able to gather together and do nothing but have the time of our lives anyway?

Will we be able to navigate our way through lie with each other by our sides?

When we leave this place, what will become of our lives?

Will Kelso's baby daughter grow to be just like him, or will she be just like her mom, questioning the world and full of wonder?

Will Jackie and Hyde finally realize their love for each other?

Will Fez ever find someone he's meant to be with?

Will Eric finally make up his mind and be the man he needs to be?

When we leave this place, will it ever be the same?


	5. Time Stands Still

**Main Chapter Coupling: ****Jackie/Hyde**

**POV: Jackie**

**Time Frame: First Date and Last Breakup**

Time stands still as I look back and remember

I can see us sitting together on your car as I try to hold on to whatever shred of innocence I have left

I can taste the soda you brought or me, full of calories and carbs, but perfect because it came from you

I can hear the way your words come out—sounding like an angel

I can smell the cologne on your shirt mixed with Mrs. Forman's "special" detergent as you lean in closer… and closer… and closer… and closer... and…

I can feel the way your lips gently graze mine as the start of your relationship begins

Time stands still as I look back and regret

I can smell the smoke that trails behind you as you walk into my less than sub-par hotel room

I can see the blood raging in your face when Michael enters the room

I can hear the screech of your sneakers as you chase after your best friend

I can feel the hot tears roll down my face

I can state the words stuck in my mouth, the million things I have to say to you

Time stands still when I think about me and you


	6. Competition

**Main Chapter Coupling: Eric/Donna**

**POV: Donna**

**Time Frame: Season 4**

It's a competition

A competition between your best friends and I,

A competition to see who you value more

A competition to see who you truly care for more

A competition that will decide or us if our relationship si meant to be

It's a competition

A competition to see who can act like they could care less: you or me

A competition where we need to pretended like our relationship never existed

A competition that divides the family we have within our friends

A competition that will make or break us

It's a competition

A competition to try and see who can get over the other first

A competition to try and see whose mind and will power is stronger

A competition to try and see if we won't break each promise we made to each other

A competition to try and see if we're really meant to be


	7. Loving You

**Main Chapter Coupling: Jackie/Kelso**

**POV: Jackie**

It's so hard loving you

Knowing that you love me, but not in the way I want you to

Knowing that I've been keeping my promises to you

Knowing that you aren't keeping your promises to me

Knowing that you're not keeping up your end of the bargain

It's so hard loving you

Knowing how naïve I was to believe we'd actually last

Knowing hat all the firsts I shared with you will never be my lasts

Knowing that you'll never give us a second chance

Knowing you're not as perfect as I once thought you were

It's so hard loving you

Knowing that I'm giving you my al and receiving heartbreak in return

Knowing that whatever I do will not bring you back

Knowing that there will always be another girl wanting to fall into your trap

Knowing that your next hookup is more important than all of the times we spent together

It's so hard loving you


	8. I'm In Love With My Best Friend

**My Best Guy Friend**

**Main Chapter Coupling: Eric/Donna**

**POV: Donna**

**Time Frame: Pre-That '70s Pilot**

I'm in love with my best guy friend

I'm in love with the guy I've lived next-door to forever

I'm in love with boy I'd have "sleepovers" with when we were younger

I'm in love with the boy whose face I shoved in the ground when he knocked down my toys

I'm in love with the boy my friends love to rag on

I'm in love with the boy who's in my first memory

I'm in love with the boy who I could beat at basketball without even trying

I'm in love with the boy who's obsessed with action figures

I'm in love with the boy who always keeps his promises

I'm in love with boy who never tells me no

I'm in love with boy who "locks" himself out of his house to come to mine

I'm in love with the boy who chooses me over the others

I'm in love with the boy who doesn't know how to confess his true feelings

I'm in love with the boy who seems so sheltered by his mother

I'm in love with the boy who I can't imagine my life without

I'm in love with the boy who doesn't have a clue that I am

I'm in love with my best guy friend

**My Best Girl Friend**

**Main Chapter Coupling: Eric/Donna**

**POV: Donna**

**Time Frame: Pre-That '70s Pilot**

I'm in love with my best girl friend

I'm in love with the girl who's ten times smarter and stronger than me

I'm in love with the girl who has always been on my side

I'm in love with the girl who I don't deserve

I'm in love with the girl who uses writing to express her feelings

I'm in love with the girl who knows what she wants

I'm in love with the girl who isn't easily intimidated

I'm in love with the girl who would give anything if only her family was normal

I'm in love with the girl who I can't imagine a future without

I'm in love with the girl who always aims to be larger than life (she's already larger than me)

I'm in love with the girl who spends more time at my house than her own

I'm in love with the girl who's stuck in her ways, but ready for change

I'm in love with the girl who radiates her light to the whole world without knowing it

I'm in love with the girl who wants to know what's coming up next

I'm in love with the girl who spends time with me for an escape from her crazy life

I'm in love with the girl who looks beautiful when she doesn't try to be

I'm in love with the girl who doesn't have a clue that I am

I'm in love with my best girl friend


	9. Peeling Back the Memories

**Main Chapter Coupling: Kitty/Red**

**POV: Kitty**

As I peel back the memories, just a few stand out the most to me

They start with your outstretched hand when I fall down

An the next thing I know we're in the movie theatre on a date, your arm slowly creeping behind me

Now you're on one knee, opening a black-velvet box to unveil a ring and propose

I peel back the next layer; the next chapter of our lives is beginning

I can feel your hand as it guides me through the halls of the Starlight Motel, letting go for just a second to close a hotel door behind you

Just a few years later I can see the excitement in your face, after you get over the shock, when you find out I'm pregnant

And when a boy is added to our family, joining our baby girl, I can see how proud you are

When the third layer is peeled back, and the next memories are revealed, I see how they grow up, how we do as well

I see you pacing back and forth in front of the windows, waiting for our now-teenage daughter to come home from who-knows where

I see your disappointment in the son who's more interested in comic books than in baseball

But then I see the smile that makes its way across our face when your eyes open in the morning and see me, just like they did the first time

In the following layer that I peel back I see the future of our son unraveling before us

You're interrogating him about where he and the girl of his dreams were that night, what they were doing—but I swear I see you pat him on the back and smile at him

You yell at his friends to actually go out and do something for once, you yell at him for being lazy

All I can offer you is a laugh, a sympathetic touch on the arm, a whisper of the words I wanted to say the moment we met: I love you

It takes longer to peel back the last layer

Eric and Laurie are all grown up now and slowly you're starting to accept them for who they are

We've gained five other children in the process, ho you adore even though you say they annoy you

Soon this house will be filled with the sounds of our grandchildren's tiny feet

Then they'll be new memories to peel back from our life and remember…


	10. I've Learned

**Jackie—(Taken from my story "The Ones that Got Away")**

I've learned that being patient is one of the hardest things to do,

But it's also one of the easiest.

I've learned you need to be prepared for whatever life throws out at you.

I've learned that taking a risk may hurt you,

But it might just be the best solution to some things.

I've learned that it's easiest to endure life when you have someone by your side through it all.

I've learned that sometimes you just need to forgive and forget,

Even though it's hard to do.

I've learned life isn't anything like it is in movies,

Even though that would be amazing.

I've learned that, as much as you want them to, not everyone is going to love you,

Especially in the way you want them to.

I've learned that it's okay to cry every once in a while.

I've learned that you can't make yourself fall in love with someone,

And you can't make anyone else fall in love with you.

I've learned that when you find the one you love, you should never let them go.

I've learned to love someone for all they are,

Not what they aren't or never will be.

I've learned that sometimes the people who say "I love you" don't mean it,

And sometimes the ones that don't really do.

I've learned it's not about what you do,

But what's going to happen when you do it.

I've learned that friends are the ones who see your faults and love you anyway.

I've learned that everyone is responsible for their own future,

And others may be responsible for your past.

I've learned you need to be honest to earn respect,

But earning respect isn't so easy to do.

I've learned that being yourself is hard to embrace.

I've learned to appreciate what I have now,

It might be gone tomorrow.

I've learned…

**Donna**

I've learned to never take a moment with your lover for granted,

They might not be by your side when you need them the most.

I've learned that sometimes the ones you trust the least are the ones who deserve you the most.

I've learned that tough situations make you stronger,

Stronger than you could ever imagine.

I've learned to be grateful for every scare,

They are what make you who you are.

I've learned to never be jealous someone that _you_ let go,

You let him go for a reason, didn't you?

I've learned to learn from your regrets,

Same thing goes for your mistakes.

I've learned true love can be as near as twenty steps away,

The boy-next-door always makes the best boyfriend.

I've learned with each day comes a new beginning and a chance,

A chance to start all over again.

I've learned that the friends who annoy you the most are always going to be there for you,

They're the family you actually want to spend every day of your life with.

I've learned there's a difference between having a boy friend and having a boyfriend.

I've learned to pursue your dreams while you have the chance,

You can't let someone else do that for you.

I've learned to only give love away to the ones who will return it,

The ones who won't aren't worth your time anyway.

I've learned to give your all into everything that you do,

It'll pay off in the end.

I've learned…

**Hyde**

I've learned you can't trust anyone with anything,

Even if they trust you.

I've learned that, just because someone says the love you, it doesn't mean that they really do.

I've learned that not all promises are meant to be broken,

But not all promises are meant to be kept.

I've learned that, while some chicks may be easy, not all of their problems are,

Not that ours are either.

I've learned that you can do anything if you set your mind to it,

Even though it might not be easy.

I've learned that, as stupid as some people may be, you need to respect them for who they are,

They need to respect you for who you are, too.

I've learned that good relationships are hard to come by,

And when you do find yourself in one you may not even know it.

I've learned to keep cool and carry on,

It might just be the only way you can keep on living.

I've learned that, as easy as it might be to do, you should never give up,

Everyone knows they can keep on going.

I've learned to pick my battles with the girl I love,

Most of the time it just isn't worth it.

I've learned that the past isn't who you are,

It's the future that brings out everything that you're going to be.

I've learned that winners never cheat and cheaters never win.

I've learned…

**Eric**

I've learned that, as much as you love someone, it doesn't mean they're going to stay in the long run.

I've learned to take each challenge as it comes,

Even though it seems to get harder each time.

I've learned that fighting in a relationship just brings you closer,

And if you don't fight then you better be ready for a major breakdown.

I've learned not everyone has figured everything out.

I've learned that even the bravest person in the world was scared at one time,

That everyone needs to cry every once and I while.

I've learned that even though you may be miles apart, if someone truly loves you they're not going to leave.

I've learned that you need to make goals for yourself in order to accomplish things in life,

Without them you can't expect to have a future.

I've learned life isn't going to be what you want it to be if you do nothing,

But doing something can turn your life into what you want.

I've learned that you can learn more than you think you do from your friends,

And even more from the people that raised you.

I've learned falling in love is one of the most thrilling things you'll ever experience,

And that everything you experience when you're in love is thrilling even more.

I've learned friends may be loyal,

But you need to be loyal to them before they can be loyal to you.

I've learned sometimes you just have to swallow your pride and tell the truth,

Lying won't get you anywhere anyway.

I've learned that, as much as you deny it, you're always going to love the first person you said "I love you" to,

And somewhere deep inside of them, they'll feel the same, too.

I've learned…

**Kelso**

I've learned its okay to exaggerate things every once in a while,

But when you start doing it often not everyone is going to believe you.

I've learned it's easy to kill time and a killer to find someone easy.

I've learned that being yourself is the best thing you can do,

If you're someone else all the time then no one will know the true you.

I've learned that it's easy to fall in love,

And sometimes it's even easier to fall out of it.

I've learned there comes a time when you need to be mature,

But that doesn't mean you need to stop being a kid.

I've learned that holding your child in your arms for the first time is the most important moment you'll ever experience,

Everything else doesn't even compare.

I've learned that you don't always need to be right,

It's being kind that is what matters.

I've learned that 90% of what you need to know comes from kindergarten,

But it doesn't help that you can't remember 49% of it.

I've learned that single events in your life can change everything,

That even the biggest things don't matter as much.

I've learned love loses its meaning if you give it away too much.

I've learned that it's not what some wears,

It's how they take it off.

I've learned that she might think you're perfect,

But you know inside of you that you're not.

I've learned…

**Fez**

I've learned there's always someone out there who has it worse than you do,

Even though it seems like you're life couldn't get any worse.

I've learned that if the girl of your dreams doesn't hang around long enough, then it wasn't meant to be.

I've learned that just because someone it hates you, it doesn't mean you have to hate them also,

And just because you hate them it doesn't mean they aren't going to hate you as well.

I've learned that when someone wants to be friends with you they won't come out right and tell you they want to,

The ones that do don't have good intentions.

I've learned that your first heartbreaks isn't going to be your last,

And sometimes your last is from the person who also gave you the first.

I've learned that everyone wants to be appreciated just as much as I want to,

And sometimes you'll receive it in return if you give it away first.

I've learned that waiting for something can be annoying,

But when you finally get to that moment it's very much worth it.

I've learned the present is called the present because it's a gift,

And the past has almost no meaning because it doesn't matter in the end.

I've learned the world doesn't stop when your heart is broken,

And that the reason your heart is broken is not because the world has stopped.

I've learned that your friends won't always get it,

But sometimes you won't either.

I've learned to show who you are,

It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks.

I've learned that it doesn't matter if you're coming to the land with nothing,

You're going to gain something when you realize what you have.

I've learned I'll always have something new to know.

I've learned…


	11. Interrogation

**POV: Eric**

Everyday it's the same thing:

_Where have you been?_

_Who were you with?_

_What were you doing?_

_When did you leave?_

_Why didn't you tell us you were going?_

These are the words that start the interrogation,

The words I hear each night when I walk into the kitchen,

The words that still take me by surprise sometimes.

Your hand firmly pushes me on the shoulder, throwing me into a chair—

It begins:

"Where have you been?"

_Not here, _I think.

Out, I say.

"Who were you with?"

_The girl of my dreams, _I think.

Donna, I say.

"What were you doing?"

_What do you think? Having sex, like usual, _I think.

We were out on a date, I say.

"When did you leave?"

_I don't know, _I think.

A few hours ago, I say.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going?"

_Because you wouldn't have let me go, _I think.

I didn't think I had to tell you, I say.

You shake your head

You take a seat across from me

You think about what I just told you

You stop yourself from saying what you want

You know what I was doing,

My smile isn't fooling you

The past few years it's been the same

_I just want to be with the girl I love._

You remember what it's like to be my age

You remember what it's like to be in love

You remember what it's like to spend all night out with that person

You remember what it's like to feel like life couldn't get any better

You remember what it's like to sneak into the house

But you don't know what it's like to be interrogated

_Where have you been?_

_Who were you with?_

_What were you doing?_

_When did you leave?_

_Why didn't you tell us you were going?_

Everyday it's the same thing.


	12. Lying Here With You

**Main Chapter Coupling: Eric/Donna**

**POV: Donna**

**Time Frame: The Seeker (Season 6 Finale)**

Here I am, lying next to you

Just like always.

Your chest slowly rises and falls

With deep breaths and sighs you fall asleep,

You look like an angel, even if you are far from it.

I tilt my head to the side,

I'm watching with admiration at the person I'm so helplessly in love with

The same person who abandoned me the night before our wedding,

The same person who climbed through my window to be with me.

I can't blame you,

I wasn't ready either.

I wonder sometimes if you really know just how much I love you

I wonder if you know that it disappoints me when I reach out for you at night and you're not there

I wonder if you know that I count the minutes until I get to see you again

I wonder if you know all of the things I want to say, but never do

I close my eyes and think about everything we've been through,

I imagine all of the times I've laid next to like this, watched you dread.

I can remember the first time you held me in your arms,

How I surprised you in the middle of the night

I can remember how excited I was to be with you.

I can remember the first time we actually slept together,

How shocked you were when I said it was time

I can remember how scared I was to be with you.

I can remember lying with you in Kelso's van,

How we were apart for almost a full summer

I can remember how glad I was to be with you

I open my eyes to make sure you're still there

But you'd never really leave me,

Not without a reason anyway.

And so I finally close my eyes

I bury myself deeper into you,

Your arms securely wrap around me as you sleep.

You're home again,

You're with me,

I'm lying here with you,

That's all that matters.


	13. It's Only a Word

**POV: Jackie**

It's only a word,

_L.O.V.E._

A word that's lost its meaning

A word I've used too many times

A word that I don't save for those who deserve it

A word that holds promises so many people don't intend to keep

A word that has a whole holiday centered around it

A word that I never hear when I need to

A word that shouldn't make anyone feel differently

A word I latch onto for hope and enjoyment

A word so many people sing about

A word I can't say I won't turndown

A word, I believe, that has the power to change the world

A word I'd bet is overused too much

A word said in times of need and encouragement

A word with too many memories behind it

A word I could never live without

A word that poets use for embellishment

A word I carry close to my heart

A word that can both build and destroy

A word that gives promise of a greater tomorrow

A word that defies logic

A word, I've learned, that comes from the brain and not the heart

_L.O.V.E.,_

It's only a word.


	14. It Shouldn't be that Way

**Main Chapter Coupling: Jackie/Kelso**

**POV: Jackie**

**Time Frame: Til the Next Goodbye (Season 7 Finale)**

Rolling over, I find the other half of my bed is empty

It shouldn't be that way

You should be lying here next to me

There should be a diamond on my left finger

But I made a stupid choice,

And so did you

I chose to have my friend stay with me in this scary new place,

You chose to chase him and never come back

Tonight you should have gotten down on one knee

And before we went to bed I would have rambled on for hours about the wedding I so desperately wanted

I would have kissed you over and over

I would have said I love you more times than I'd ever hear back

But you're not here anymore

You're driving until you can drive no more,

Throwing your problems behind you,

Leaving me out in the cold,

The second half of my bed is empty,

There's no arm to wrap around me

No wonderful face to wake up to tomorrow

I'm alone.

It shouldn't be that way.


	15. I Made a Promise to You

**Main Chapter Coupling: Red/Kitty**

**POV: Kitty**

I made a promise to you that day

To honor

To love

To cherish

To keep

I made a promise to you that day

In sickness

In health

For richer

For poor

I made a promise to you that day

They're promises I've always held close to my heart,  
>Promises I've been sure to recognize<p>

Promises I've never broken

Promises you made to me too

I made a promise to you that day

Each and every day they work their ways into our lives

Each and every day I make a new promise to you

Each and every day I'm thankful for you

Each and every day I remember what I vowed

I made a promise to you that day

I promise you today

To honor you

To love you

To cherish you

To keep you

I promise you today

I will always love you

In sickness

In health

For richer

For poor

I made a promise to you that day


	16. Pictures On a Shelf

**POV: Jackie**

There's a picture on a shelf of a little girl

Just five years old, she wants to grow up all too fast

She wants her Cinderella fantasies to become reality

Complete with Prince Charming, glass slippers, and all

She doesn't know what life has in store for her

That little girl, she doesn't know

She doesn't think that life's gonna get worse

She still thinks Daddy can make everything better

That little girl's life is going to be turned upside down

There's a picture on a shelf of a little girl

Now she's a teenager, thirteen years old

She thinks she's heartbroken,

Some guy told her no,

Now it's time to chase someone else down

That little girl, she doesn't know

She doesn't believe that she's gonna find anyone better

She can't see the future that's waiting for her to shine

That little girl just doesn't want to grow up

There's a picture on a shelf of a little girl

But she's not so little anymore

She's sixteen, with her arm around a boy who wants everything she can't offer

She thinks he's the one for her

That little girl, she doesn't know

When will she realize there's someone else waiting for her

That he's been there all along

That he wouldn't leave her without a reason

I look into the mirror and see that little girl

She's grown up now

And now she's wishing she knew what she knows now, then

Someone calls her from downstairs, waiting for her; he's been there all along…


	17. Did They Know

**Main Chapter Coupling: Red/Kitty**

Did they know

When they got married

How everything would change?

Did they know

About the challenges

That they'd have to face?

Did they know what was going to happen?

Did they know what they were in for?

Did they know there'd be hard times waiting for them?

Did they know it wasn't just going to be them anymore?

Did they know

That raising kids of today

Is so much different than it used to be?

Did they know

About trying times

About what it really meant?

Did they know things were going to get this bad?

Did they know how hard it would be to say "I love you"?

Did they know that keeping it together wouldn't be as easy as they thought?

Did they know that some things really could get better?

Did they know

That miracles

Were just around the corner?

Did they know

That those six kids in the basement

Weren't as bad as they seemed?

Did they know

That all they needed

Was each other?


	18. I'm Afraid

**Main Chapter Coupling: ****Eric/Donna**

**POV: Donna**

**Time Frame: 7****th**** Season Finale**

I'm afraid

Don't you know that?

I'm afraid that you're going to leave and forget me

I'm afraid nothing will ever be the same

I'm afraid you won't keep your old promises

I'm afraid everything we shared, al the firsts an the lasts, will mean nothing

I'm afraid our happy tomorrow will cease to exist

I'm afraid love won't mean anything to you

I'm afraid you won't remember the real reason why you left

I'm afraid you'll forget the reams _I_ have for _my_ live with _you_

I'm afraid you'll find better friends to be with

I'm afraid I won't remember the old you

I'm afraid I won't know the new you

I'm afraid you'll find someone better to be with

I'm afraid what I love about you will be gone

I'm afraid the time we spent together will mean nothing

I'm afraid I'll give up on keeping you around

I'm afraid if I say anything to you, it will all be gone

I'm afraid of being rejected

I'm afraid if I say too much now, I'll hold you back from what you want

I'm afraid I'm already starting to forget you

I'm afraid we'll both find new people

I'm afraid that we'll give ourselves to them without thinking first

I'm afraid I'll never get the chance to tell you how I feel once you're gone

I'm afraid life won't be the same without you

I'm afraid you'll hold me back while I wait

I'm afraid no one will understand

I'm afraid I'll hold onto the memories we have together

I'm afraid of being refused by others who don't want to listen

I'm afraid I'll become the person I said I wouldn't' be

I'm afraid we won't be best friends anymore

I'm afraid to tell you what I'm thinking

Don't you know?

I'm afraid you won't love me anymore


	19. I Want to Be the Girl

**Main Chapter Coupling: ****Jackie/Hyde**

**POV: Jackie**

**Time Frame: Beginning of Season 3**

I want to be the girl you can't wait to see everyday

I want to be the girl you aren't afraid to fall in love with

I want to be the girl you call in the middle of the night when the world is crashing around you

I want to be the girl you'll put your arm around and not care what everyone says

I want to be the girl who's the first person you're ever truly in love with

I want to be the girl you call at night to say "I love you"

I want to be the girl you take care of when she's sick

I want to be the girl who's your best friend

I want to be the girl you can't stop thinking about

I want to be the girl who's more than your lover

I want to be the girl who makes your bad days better

I want to be the girl you can fall asleep next to and you won't think about what could be happening

I want to be the girl you tell all your problems to

I want to be the girl you think of when you're not around

I want to be the girl you always keep your promises to

I want to be the girl you never keep secrets from

I want to be the girl who always knows what's going on in your life

I want to be the girl you surprise with chocolate and flowers and Valentine's Day

I want to be the girl you can do nothing with and still have the best time of your life with

I want to be the girl you'd protect from all of the evils in the world

I want to be the girl who's not afraid to live because she always has you by her side

I want to be the girl I want to be the girl

I want to be the girl you're scared to lose

I want to be the girl you would never hurt

I want to be the girl who changes your life

I want to be the girl who gives you a story to tell

I want to be the girl you can't live without

I want to be the girl you love forever and ever


	20. I Am Haunted

**A/N: This is what I do what I'm supposed to be studying for finals…**

**POV: Fez**

I am haunted

Haunted with a broken heart

Haunted with untaken chances

Haunted with a past life

Haunted with bad memories

Haunted with a spirit no one understands

Haunted with the ideas of what I'm supposed to be

Haunted with the smell of a burning innocence

Haunted with dreams I still work on

Haunted with things I can't forget

Haunted with the memory of you


	21. Do You Understand What It's Like

**Main Chapter Characters: Jackie and Kelso**

**POV: Jackie**

**Time Period: Seasons 2-4**

Do you understand what it's like to stand by and wait for the moment when you want _me_ again?

Pretending it doesn't hurt to watch you love someone else

Pretending that someday you'll remember the person you promised forever to

Pretending you are the person I want you to be—loving, gentle, sweet

Do you understand what it's like to always be your backup/

Knowing that you never really felt the way you said you did about me

Knowing I will never again be your number one

Knowing that you're taking advantage of the naive person I am

Do you understand what it's like to have your heartbroken?

Finding out you're not the person I thought you w ere

Finding out I'm worthless to you

Finding out I wasn't the only girl in your life

Do you understand what it's like to have your feelings walked all over?

Having them thrown to the curb like garbage

Having them overcooked and burned

Having the boil over to a point of no return

Do you understand what it's like to love you?


	22. What If Things Were Different

**Main Chapter Coupling: Donna/Hyde, Eric/Donna**

**POV: Hyde**

**Time Frame: Season 1**

What if things were different,

And you were mine instead of his?

Those dates would be mine

Those "I love yous" would be mine

And you would be mine

Maybe I didn't try hard enough

Or maybe it's because I'll never measure up to him

In your eyes, he's beautiful

He's amazing

He's what you want

He's perfect

Those words are how I describe you,

Words I wouldn't dare say to your face

They're what I would tell you if things were different

That _you're_ beautiful

_You're _amazing

_You're _what I want

_You're_ perfect

But things aren't different,

They probably never will be

You'll always have your sights set on him

But you'll know where I'll be

The same place I've always been—

Where I'll be even though things I'll never be different


	23. Would You Remember

**A/N: topher girl0102, if you're reading this, I'm so sorry for not getting to read your story yet! I promise, you'll see at least one review from this weekend!**

**Main Chapter Coupling: Eric/Donna**

**POV: Donna**

**Time Frame: Season 3 finale (AKA: The Promise Ring)  
><strong>

If I walked away now,

Would you chase after me?

Who you tell me you love me?

Would you never let me go again?

Or would you let me go and forget me forever?

If you never saw me again, what would you remember?

Would you remember my lips on yours during our first kiss?

Would you remember your hands holding mine on our first date?

Would you remember your hands on my hips while dancing at the prom?

Would you even remember feeling me up in the front seat of your car?

Would you remember holding me as I cried?

Would you remember promising each other forever?

Would you remember the nights under the stars, the enchanting twinkly of lights?

Would you remember simple things like a double sleeping bag?

Would you remember all the firsts, all the lasts, all the beginnings, and all the ends?

Would you remember what we meant to each other?

Would you remember letting loose and never caring?

Would you remember what it felt like to give ourselves to each other?

Would you remember saying I love you?

Would you remember what we said every day?

Would you remember what it felt when we were apart?

Would you remember watching me walk away tonight and regretting the end of all those memories?


	24. 24 One More Step

Main Chapter Coupling: Eric/Donna

POV: Eric

Time Frame: That '70s Finale

The taxi pulls up to the same old driveway

In the same old yard

Off the same old house

On the same old street

In the same old town

The same old car is still in the driveway

I take a step down it

It's all too familiar

It's haunting right now,

Echoing back all those old memories

It sighs as my feet hit the pavement

Has it forgotten me already?

I look up and see her,

She's sitting in our favorite place.

She doesn't notice me,

She's deep in thought.

I have to think:

Maybe she's forgetting me

Maybe she already has.

A few more steps.

I can hear the noises from inside

A party.

They're celebrating the New Year in style

One I would have been forced to help at.

I used to not want to do it

But, now that I'm back,

I'd give anything to be needed

A few more steps.

I can see her better now

She's beautiful

More than she's ever been

There are so many things I want to tell her

So many things she needs to know

I bet she wants to tell me things too.

But so much has changed

Sometimes it feels like we're just too different now

A few more steps.

I take a deep breath,

I open my mouth and say…

"Happy New Year."

One more step toward her

That's all it takes

For us to fall in love again.


End file.
